Mirkuleon clans
Mirkuleon society is made up of various clans who occupy a particular job or caste. The clan system has a strong heirachy with strongest most powerful clans at the top commanding and controlling smaller vassal clans. Large clans offer govarnce, land and law to their vassal clans and the vassal clans offer their master's wives, footsoldiers, squires and work. Clans are often very old coming from prehistoric mirkuleon times which is millions of years ago. Clans have often warred and have been faced with famine but against all the odds most clans have survived apart from a few. Rules and origins The clan system was at first a tribal system in which nomadic tribes would name themselves objects which were around them in the wilderness such as rock, snow, fire, iron, sky etc. Often different tribes would call themselves the same name as there were no laws to stop this. This lead to fighting among tribes to gain the rights of who was who. Larger tribes managed to subdue and dominate smaller tribes often forcing the smaller tribes to become part of the larger tribe. These tribes became almost like nomadic confedarcies but without any true leaders infighting was common as there were no legal succesors to the cheiftains. The clan system came by one of the Stoneborn cheiftains brought in rules of inheritance and the rules such as the core family within the clan which cheiftancy would be handed down. Inheritance often goes along brothers by age and then by the brother's sons and then their brothers and then sisters and lastly daughters. Elderhold Elderhold is a hold in the Mirkuleon Empire located in the eastern north of the central lands, It borders Freeland and Donber to the south and to the north it borders the hold of eternal winters and the Hawklands, to west it borders reindeerhold, Ravenhold and the Noluk forest and to the east it borders the Elvenlands. Its ruling clan is the Bearborns Imperial clan Bearborn Noble clans Greatswordborn Musketeerborn Goatborn Lynxborn Pantherborn, Steelborn, Stoneborn wolfborns The rivals of the bearborns who were destroyed after the great civil war they used to rule the dark mountains and so would often trade with other clans making them rich, they were less religious and more racially tolerant towards udroins which caused the other clans to resent them forcing them to be seen as different or as outcast. during the eternal wars the sided with the bearborns and helped defeat the udroins however they turned against the bearborns causing the civil war. After the civil war all wolfborn men were put to death and their women and children were sold off to the elves and the dwarves as slaves meaning all surviving wolfborns are mixed of dwarven or elven blood and so due to the mirkuleon blood laws cannot regain their own titles causing them to side with the humans and anti empire groups using what little of their great wealth they have to fund terrorism throughout the empire. Wolfborns typically do not poess their original clan names with many adopting other titles or simply giving up their nobility being outlaws The most notable member is Auchdratiokie who was the second Emperor and cousin to kevousalar. Eagleborns Eagleborns are rulers of the hawklands and the elvenlands. An old clan famed for their famed warriors and for training the first knights the eaglelords they were well respected and gave both wolfborn and bearborns wives and soldiers. They were key in defeating the udroins and remained neutral during most of the civil war but later joined the Bearborns reindeerborns/elkborns A clan who controlled the central forests a place which was key for supplying soldiers during the eternal wars but they tried to set up an independet state which ended with their lands being sacked by both wolfborns and bearborns who commited massacres against them and enslaved them. After the civil war the reindeerborns were given their lands back but were under the rule of the elkborns but the reindeerborn cheiftain managed to usurp his Elkborn overlord. treeborns A strange clan of criminals who were all deported to elven lands and so married and children with elves and then later humans meaning that they now have only 5% mirkuleon blood left in them but they still operate a large criminal empire throughout the whole world with the ear of the king of freeland and hand over all trade aswell as banks has caused their patriarch tlyvhrryn to become the most powerful man in the world pantherborns A least known about clans who lived mainly in the the dark mountains little is none about them other that they were probably related to the the bearbons through Herak the bear great great grand uncle. The raven borns The raven borns where a clan strongly alinged with the wolf clan who lived in the ravelands, they were highly intellectual with most the clan being educated scholars and sorceres due to their Nolak blood. lionborns A clan who was destoyed long ago by the wolfborns and whose only survivor was a sickly cripple who was left with a crown in his castle as boy until he was resuced by the bearborns